Gotterdammerung: The Chamber
by AnimaDefensor
Summary: Part II of the seven part saga of Gotterdammerung! Harry starts his second year at Hogwarts, and there seems to be something foul roaming the corridors, petrifying innocent Muggleborn students... and then not to mention "the accident" that Lockhart caused... If Lockhart values his genitals. He'll run. [Harry/Hermione] [Kind!Severus] [Fem!Harry]
1. God Damn It

**Gotterdammerung: The Chamber  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: God Damn It.  
Notice: Part of this is written in the third-person for your own knowledge, not for plot advancement.  
**

* * *

I found myself wandering the length of Diagon Alley each morning, exploring more of the beautiful place.

I had been loaning the broom from the school since the destruction of my first one in early November the previous year. I was standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking at the new Nimbus 2001 advertisement, "Coming out August 1992!" was emblazoned across it.

I let out a hum, "What do you think, Trajan?"

Trajan hissed, "I think it's a good model. Perhaps you should consider buying it." He writhed a bit on my leg, and I nodded curtly, "I guess I could."

I walked into the store and the shop-keep nearly had a heart attack. "Great Caesar's ghost, it's Harry Potter in my shop, oh heaven almighty." He quickly stormed upon me and said, "What can I do for you Mister Potter, sir?"

I said, "I'm just looking to see how much the Nimbus 2001 costs."

The man laughed a bit, "Oh, that's a bit of overpriced crap. Now, let me show you something." He walked over to a counter and set a black mahogany broom on the counter. "This is the German-made Himmelfeure 1990. It's two years old, but it smokes out the competition, especially at Hogwarts."

I nodded, "How fast does it go compared to the Nimbus 2000 and 2001?"

"Leaves them in the dust. The Germans use them at the professional leagues, and it's still holding up against stuff like the Jaguar92, and the Salem 93A, so yeah. I'd say it's good."

I looked at the man and asked the big question, "How many Galleons?"

The man said, "Well... For you, Mister Potter, I'd say it'd be about 16 galleons."

"16? Pretty decently priced considering the Nimbus 2001 is listed at 40 galleons."

"Well, the standard retail price of the Himmelfeure is about 60 galleons, but for you, Mister Potter, you get celebrity discount."

I gaped, "Now I don't want special treatment because of a scar..."

The man shook his head fervently, "I insist, Mister Potter. The publicity alone from it will have people flying into my shop to imitate you. If you'd permit me to use your picture for advertising, that is."

I looked at the man and nodded, "Alright fine, only 'cause I love the sport."

I paid the man the 16 Galleons I had in my bag and asked him if he could deliver it to me at Hogwarts first mail call. He replied, "I can do that for you, sir." And I left the shop. Snape was waiting for me.

"Buying a new broom, Potter? Interesting. I wish you good luck this year. Draco's father donated all of the Nimbus 2001's he could get his hands on when they release." He said as we walked towards Gringotts.

I laughed some and said, "Please, Professor. You think me base as to let him have an advantage? I got myself a special weapon to beat you this time." I gave him a playful smile, which he reciprocated slightly before stating, "We need to review your accounts with Tyr, it is that time of the summer."

It was July 30, and tomorrow was my birthday. Tomorrow also meant that every wizard and witch in England would be crowding the Alley. I grimaced at the thought and we made our way inside. We stopped in front of Tyr's counter and Severus stated, "Tyr, Mister Potter is here to review his accounts and other things." Tyr smiled and said, "Yes, actually, we needed to talk about that." He escorted us to the interior of the building, and sat us at a desk. He pulled out papers and said, "Mister Potter, Gringotts has been lobbying for several months now to get you recognized as a wizarding adult under several archaic old-time laws, so that you can have access to your parent wealth, and be Head of House... fortunately, they gave approval after your little duel with the late Professor Quirrell."

He pushed over a box to me and snapped it open, "Harry James Potter, head of House Potter. This is your signet ring. You need this to make official family documents. It will only appear when you need it." I slipped the ring on and a bit of magical glow enveloped me and I felt the ring sear, then disappear.

Tyr nodded and handed over a large leather-bound book, much like Celestia's family tree book.

"This is the Potter family tree book. It can allow you to magically see any living relatives of the Potter family, and thanks to magic, it has remained updated since the Potter clan was founded."

I opened it, and the pages on the inside sprouted up a tree running everywhere. A man named Ignotus Peverell was on the tree, holding the invisible cloak - I knew where it came from at least. The family tree connected as far as a branch labeled "von Saxe-Coburg-Gotha" which was a tree within itself, holding most of Europe's royalty or ex-royalty, it was interesting, but what did I care if the Queen was my cousin?

I looked around and saw my parents and their parents. A small branch was sticking out that said "to Black House..." meaning indeed, I was related to Sirius Black. I snapped it shut and Severus blinked, "Interesting family tree, Potter."

I shrugged, "It's all just blood, man."

Tyr nodded and stated, looking at papers, "Now, Potter's emancipation means that he can now live alone and do magic outside of school, however, the Ministry is unsure if they can properly trust a 12 year old to be a full adult in the eyes of the law, so they're expecting you and Professor Dumbledore to keep him in check at the very least."

Snape nodded, "So he can live at Potter Manor?"

Tyr gave a curt nod and Snape smirked, "Thank you, Tyr, but we'll be needing to withdraw a few things for school supplies tommorrow."

* * *

"So, I'm an adult then." I asked him as we walked down the steps of the bank.

"Lawfully yes, I suppose. I don't need to tell you how much trust and responsibility you've been given. The Trace no longer applies to you, now that you're emancipated, but I still expect you to conduct yourself with decorum, and not be a wild-child with magic. Don't use magic as a crutch, it'll just cripple you."

He made a good point, magic wasn't the solution to all of life's problems.

As we walked back toward the inn, I was deep in thought about the upcoming year, when Snape said, as we were passing the bookstore, "Ugh, Gilderoy Lockhart, biggest idiot in the entire wizarding world." I glanced at the books, and raised an eyebrow. The man looked like he hadn't done anything in his life, he was all fancy and pretty-boyish. I rolled my eyes and said, "Severus, 50 galleons says that this jackass hasn't done any of what he claims."

Snape laughed, "I'll take that bet Potter. Fortunately, I convinced the idiot to become the new DADA. He'll be dead or maimed by the end of the year." He looked at me, "The position _is_ cursed, you know. Always has been since the 1950's."

I gulped, "Wow, so... fourty teachers have taught DADA?"

He nodded, "Each year I've worked at Hogwarts, a new one was assigned. None of them died up until last year..." He glared at me in good gesture and I said, "Hey, the asshole was attacking me, I just wish I could've sliced his head off instead of burning him to ash."

He shrugged, "But seriously, he's going to be such a pompous ninny that he's liable to screw a student up trying to act like he knows what to do, and get the shit sued out of him and lose everything or go to Azkaban."

I laughed, "Rooting for something, are we, Sev?"

Severus glared at me, "Of course, Potter, don't you know I love torture and mayhem?"

I muttered, "Then I wonder why you weren't friends with my Dad..."

Severus frowned, "There are many reasons and that is none of your concern Potter. Now, what do you want to do today?"

I gave a rather nonchalant shrug, "I think I'd like to spend the morning looking at my letters from my friends."

Snape nodded, "Sounds good enough. I think I might go harass Gilderoy Lockhart some." He happily strode off in another direction, while I returned to my room.

I plopped down at the desk, and began to sort through the letters.

James, Ron, Celestia and Hermione had all sent me letters through the summer, and they'd all be in Diagon Alley tomorrow, as we had planned.

James' letter entailed the family problems he'd been having. Draco continued to be a model son, and he was a "disgrace", he wrote that he really just wished his father would drop over dead sometimes.

Ron's letter talked about how the Burrow was a buzz of excitement, and how he and the twins had been caught taking the car on a joy ride the night before now.

Celestia's letter detailed what she was doing at Grimmauld Place, and our gathering on information about her father's crimes.

Hermione's letter detailed how she "couldn't wait to see me again" and that she really "missed me" through the summer.

I sat back and smiled at all the letters. I actually had friends, for the first time, I had real friends.

I laughed some and spun in my chair.

* * *

My birthday came the next morning, and I happily sprung up from my bed and made my way downstairs, hoping to see my friends. Much to my happiness, most of them were already there. Hermione turned and squealed, and I swept her up into a hug. She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Happy Birthday! How was your summer, Harry?"

I glanced over Hermione and it kind of made my heart flutter a bit. She had taken a bit more pride in her appearance. She had a tan from her summer in France, but she was just as beautiful as usual, nonetheless.

I said, "My summer was brilliant, but now it's even better with you here." She blushed, "Shut up, Potter..." she smirked and James said, "Oi, get a room you two. You're only twelve years old. You both don't even know what love is."

"And neither do you, Malfoy." I declared triumphantly as he nodded, "Fair point, fair point indeed."

I laughed some, "So, where are the Weasleys?"

Hermione said, "Well, they're on their way via Floo." She gestured to the fireplace, "They should be here soon."

"Sounds good."

The fireplace roared as Fred and George Weasley stumbled through the hearth. They smirked, "Well hi there, Harry! Nice to see you!"

I smirked, "Great to see you then, boys." They laughed and I said, "I wanna show you something."

I turned to a glass of water sitting on the table, "Wingardium Leviosa!" It lifted up and drifted into my hand and I sipped it.

"But you just did,"

"Magic outside of school,"

"With no adults around."

I laughed, "Yes! I did! I'm emancipated!"

They stared, "True? Wow."

The Floo roared again, revealing a darkened Ron Weasley stumbling through. I said, "Hi, Ron."

Ron smiled, "Harry! Nice to see you, I wish you'd have told me what you were doing last year, I would've helped."

I nodded, "I'll try to get you involved, did you study over the summer or did you slack off the entire time?"

He looked down, "I- uh..."

I smiled knowingly, "Of course you didn't, Ron. I'm not surprised, but hey, the year is new."

The fire roared once again, revealing Mrs. Weasley and little Ginny. I was almost instantly engulfed in a great hug by her and I said, "Oi, Mrs. Weasley, I'm bein' suffocated..." She let go and said, "How was your summer, dear?"

I nodded, "Quite good, actually. I got to look at more of Diagon Alley, there are a lot of cool novelty shops... including a branch of Zonko's that went out of business in early July."

The twins gasped, "They went out of business!?"

"At least the Hogsmeade branch is still kicking." I laughed some and looked at Ginny, "Hello there."

Ginny let out a small squeak and hid behind her mother.

Fred chuckled, "She's always crushed on you, ever since she was a kid. Knight in shining armor and what not."

I laughed, "I'm not a great knight, though."

* * *

Why I was standing in line waiting in Flourish and Blotts listening to a gasbag ramble and rave about his own achievements as a well-known author. I rolled my eyes before he spotted me in the crowd and shouted, "Oh goodness me, it's Harry Potter!"

I felt myself being suddenly yanked into the presence of Gilderoy Lockhart-the-great-idiot, and was lavished with praise and I bit my tongue while he said, "Little did Mister Potter know today, coming into to Flourish and Blotts that he would walk away with my entire collection of published works infact, and having me as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

I was forced to have a photograph taken of me, and I looked like I was going to MURDER somebody.

I handed all the books to Mrs. Weasley before making for the door, before Draco scoffed and said, "Oh, great Potter can't go anywhere without being lauded with praise."

James rolled his eyes, "Oh, great brother of mine, king of fools."

"Now, now, Draco, James, language."

Lucius Malfoy graced us with his presence at the combined children and said, "Oh, yes, the famous Potter..." He grabbed my robes and yanked me close, and held a staff to my forehead, "You're such a lucky child... that scar is legendary, but then again, so is the wizard who bestowed it upon you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, Moldyshorts is a spectacularly gifted wizard for doing such acts as murder, a crime against all humanity."

"Moldyshorts, eh?" He made a swing at my head with his cane and I grabbed it and broke it clean in two. "I dare you to try anything, you slimeball."

He said, "You impudent-" He regained control and said, "Ah, no matter." He spied Ginny. "Ah, red hair. Freckles. Common traits of the blood-traitor Weasley." He picked a book from her cauldron and said, "Mmhm, second-hand, ratty condition."

Snape's voice said, "I'd advise you to stay away from my charge and his friends, Lucius. You don't know what Potter can do."

Lucius looked at Snape, who was glaring at him, "I'm sure of that, Severus." He tossed the book back in, along with another one that I made strange note of, and said, "Good day," brushing by me and Snape, dragging Draco and James with him.

I sighed and said, "Can we just leave, Severus? I really don't feel like dealing with people."

I heard Hermione sigh, "He's so dreamy..."

I gripped my wand, "Snape, take me out of here... before I kill him... and I will kill him."

Snape gripped my shoulder and directed me outside.

* * *

**September 1**

"Okay, so you've got an hour before the train leaves." Severus stated firmly as we approached the platform, "Just go right through. I'll see you at Hogwarts... but I'll see you off at least, make sure you're okay."

I ran for the platform, and slammed right into it, falling backwards. Severus raised an eyebrow and approached the platform, and tapped on the wall, "It's sealed off an hour early?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Potter, come with me." He escorted me into a back area of the train station and raised his wand. We apparated away, and arrived at the train platform in Hogsmeade.

Snape walked over to a small fireplace and used some powder before Albus Dumbledore's voice filtered through. "Hello?"

Severus said, "Headmaster, we have an issue. Potter was unable to get into the platform at 10:00 this morning, it was sealed. I've transported him to Hogsmeade, so we're right outside the Castle."

A snapping noise was heard as Dumbledore appeared in full regalia, "Harry, you were unable to get onto the platform?"

I nodded, "I ran straight into the wall."

Dumbledore looked concerned and said, "Professor, escort Mister Potter to the Great Hall for now, I'll be back very soon." He raised his wand and snapped away.

* * *

**10:07**

"Where the bloody hell is Harry? He said he'd be here at 10..." James wondered, looking down the platform with Hermione. A snapping noise was heard as they saw Dumbledore quickly walking down the platform. They ran to catch up and James asked, "Professor? What's going on?"

Dumbledore said, "Somebody's been tampering with the Hogwarts Express platform... Your friend Harry was unable to get onto the platform. Professor Snape has taken him to Hogsmeade and will be keeping an eye on him until tonight."

Both of them nodded and watched as Dumbledore went to investigate. They slowly backed up and returned to the Hogwarts Express.

"So, James, tell me a bit about yourself, I know you're a Malfoy, but... that's about it."

He laughed some, "Okay, so I was born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on September 26, 1979, making me just a few months older than you lot, but fortunately, still in the same year because I was born after September 1, 1979."

Hermione commented, "I was born a couple weeks before you, actually."

He blinked, "Oh, sorry. Didn't know that."

He scratched his head, "They doted on my slightly-younger-brother Draco, and left me to be raised by the house elves, who were piss poor at their jobs because they were all afraid of my father. So I grew up pretty much independently. I learned compassion and spent my days sneaking into the nearby Muggle village and helping some of the locals by doing odd jobs."

"When I was six, Draco challenged me to a round of Quidditch in the field, and I accepted. It was an intense game, before he tried to play foul. I tackled him off of his broom, and we fell all the way to the ground. He faked injury and I got 30 lashes for hurting my brother, and he was given my room, and I was moved into one of the house elf quarters."

He sighed some, "My brother is a pompous arrogant brat, and my father is a corrupt moron. I heard him talking about a job for the Dark Lord to do something at Hogwarts, but I really don't know what else it entails. Draco probably knows all about it, Dad wants to groom him to be Moldybutt's left hand servant boy."

Hermione nodded, "I see, very interesting... thanks, I've been curious on how a Malfoy could be so different from his family."

James shrugged, "I'm just fortunate, is all. Mum protects me from Dad, and frequently remarks how much I look like her family, rather than his. She says if I had a thick beard, I'd be like cousin Sirius."

* * *

I quite liked the opportunity to wander the hallways of Hogwarts. The school was ungodly large. I hadn't really gotten to explore some of the higher up corridors. I didn't find anything of particular note, as all of it was mostly empty classrooms that hadn't been used in ages.

I moved into one of the beds in the Second Year boys dorm and set up my workstation of stuff that I had completely neglected the previous year. I dusted off the computer terminal and started working on it, using my wand to magically solder chips and parts to the computer board. It kept me distracted for a few hours before I checked the clock on the desk. It was half past noon, and my stomach was starting to growl a bit as I'd eaten a really light breakfast, looking to stuff my face at the feast tonight.

A voice echoed through the dorm, it belonged to Headmaster Dumbledore. "Harry, why don't you come up to my office for some lunch? I'd actually like to talk to you about your summer."

I nodded and said, "Yes, sir, I can do that."

I stuffed my wand away and set the device out to cool and walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles sprang out of the way, revealing a rising spiral staircase. Making my way up, I knocked on the door.

"Enter, Harry."

I entered the room and Dumbledore was waiting, with a large tray of sandwiches and a large jug of iced tea. He said, "Glad to see you again, how was your summer, Harry?"

I chuckled some, "It was actually good. Professor Snape trained me some more with spells, and I was emancipated by the Ministry, I discovered."

Dumbledore gave a nod, "Yes, I know, I'm part of the Wizengamot who decided to go through with it, and I'd like to talk to you about that specifically."

He sat with me on the couch and handed me a sandwich and a glass of tea. "Being emancipated at 12 means you've got responsibilities to handle. I'm sure you're a strong lad, but I just want you to know if you're in need of help, I am there for you."

I nodded, "Thank you sir." I bit into the sandwich and we chatted about the events of the summer.

After some time, Dumbledore asked, his eyes glimmering in a manner of knowing, "How do you feel about the new DADA teacher?"

I frowned, "I think he's an absolute idiot who will be the death of somebody."

Dumbledore nodded, "I think so too."

I raised an eyebrow, what the hell was the old man playing at, "...Then why did you hire him?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Because sometimes curses can play in our favor, rather than against it."

I had to give that some thought, before adjourning back to the Gryffindor Commons to finish doing my work. He watched after me and let out a hum of satisfaction.

When the time to go to the Great Hall arrived, I walked down to it and sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for everyone to show up. Slowly, everyone straggled their way into the hallway, starting with the 7th years, and whittling down all the way to my fellow second years. The doors opened, and finally, the icky firsties came in.

After the lengthy sorting process, Dumbledore gave a short speech about treating each other with respect and making good friendships, yadda yadda, and introducing the idiot new DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. All the girls let out sighs of sexual appeal, while I glared at him. I turned to look at Hermione who had that glazed look. I muttered, "I'm going to disembowel him..."

* * *

"Welcome to the second year of Potions, many of you believed the first year to be hard, and if that is the case, you shall find this year to be an unbearable curse upon your life." Snape sneered as he entered the Potion's classroom.

"In this year, we shall learn how to brew such things as the Swelling Solution, Hair-Growing Potion, and you shall begin learning the basics of the Polyjuice Potion, which is what you shall brew for your OWLs your fifth year."

He sniffed, "Get into partnerships, we shall test your knowledge. You may brew any potion you know, as long as I approve it beforehand."

Fortunately, Hermione and I were partners. I said, "Instead of doing something from the second year book, I'm going to pick something from my Potions lexicon." I drew the book Snape had given me and set it on the counter. I hummed, "Perhaps we can do something like the Shrinking Solution?"

She nodded, "I think we can do something like that."

* * *

"Welcome to Herbology, everyone. Good morning." Professor Sprout spoke, to which everyone echoed, "Good morning!"

She said, "We're going to re-pot Mandrakes, could anybody tell us how we repot them, and what they're used for?"

Hermione stated, "Professor, they're used to cure petrification, and their cries are often fatal."

The Professor nodded, "Yes, excellent. Ten points for Gryffindor. The young Mandrake cries are not yet fatal, but will knock you out quite well... now, to get them re-potted, you grab the base of their leaves, and yank up... Get your earmuffs on, everyone, tight." I followed her direction, as did everyone else, and once we had them tightly on, she pulled a baby-like tree thing, which began to wail.

Everyone could feel the wailing, but it was still tolerable. I felt like chalk on a blackboard would be better than this. Seriously.

Everyone started to repot them as she did, except for Neville, who passed out cold from the stress, rather than the earmuffs.

* * *

I was eating lunch when a great black owl swooped in on me, and dropped a great big package on the table. I looked at it and smirked, and gave the owl a grape for his troubles, and it flew off.

Seamus Finnigan said, "Woah, what's that, Potter?"

I said, "My new broom, since my old one got blown apart last year."

I unwrapped the Himmelfeure 1990, and it looked even nicer than it did in the store. I lifted it up and said, "Mm, I'm going to rock with this."

Draco was gaping from the otherside of the room and looked redder than an apple. James commented, "Hey, Harry. My brother's jealous of you."

I laughed, "I bet he is... I'll have to take her for a spin later, absolutely brilliant."

Oliver Wood stormed over to me, "Potter, you got a Himmelfeure 1990!? That's a World Cup-class broom, over the standard Nimbus 2001!"

I nodded, "Indeed, I did. I was going to pre-order the Nimbus, but I chose not to."

He nodded, "Absolutely excellent... Absolutely excellent."

The long sleek black mahogany broomstick was very well defined, and everyone was gaping over it. I wrapped it back up and put it down, and everyone went back to eating. I chuckled to myself, Malfoy was going to get smoked out.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and let me introduce your new DADA teacher, me, Gilderoy Lockhart!" the Great Idiot entered with a flourish, in his really stupid fancy robes. "Today, we'll be examining a dangerous beast, who is darker than night."

He pulled a great fabric off of a small cage, revealing dozens of... Cornish Pixies.

Seamus snickered, "Cornish pixies, then? Oh, big deal."

I slowly tuned him out before I heard the buzzing of dozens of them let loose. I drew my wand and flipped the table and took refuge with Ron, Hermione and James. I said, "Expulso!", blowing apart several of the pixies. Everyone had fled but us four, and Lockhart had taken refuge in his little back-room. Hermione growled out, "Immobilus!" and all of them just kind of hung in place.

We heard a voice, "A little help..." We looked up to see Neville Longbottom swaying from a chandelier.

"Help..."

I said, "Oh shit, hold on, Neville." I whipped my wand and got him safely down. I dusted him off and said, "Don't break your neck next-time."

* * *

"So, I've got a better plan for the season, Harry. More training, more cleaning, harder hours." Oliver Wood stated.

"Oh, excellent method then." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah bu- Oh, what the hell..." He walked out into the courtyard where the Slytherin team was gathering. "Where you think you're going? I've got the pitch reserved," Wood stated.

"'Fraid not," the Slytherin captain retorted, holding out a paper. "Professor Snape has given us permission to use the fields today, to train our new seeker."

Wood raised an eyebrow, "New seeker?"

The captain nodded and shrugged to Draco Malfoy, who was bearing the new 2001. "We're going to obliterate you, you know."

Hermione commented, "At least Harry got in there with skill, not by bribing his way in."

Draco swatted her briskly, "Shut your mouth, mudblood bitch."

Mudblood. The motherfucker called her a mudblood... AND HIT HER... I felt my anger swell as I tackled him full-force and started wailing on him. Wood had to pull me off before I brutally maimed Malfoy, and Malfoy was pulled off towards the hospital wing.

It soon got back to Professor McGonagall, who pulled me into her office.

"Am I to understand Potter, you beat up Mister Malfoy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am, I did. He called Hermione a mudblood and then back-handed her."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? He made it seem like you attacked him out of pure contempt... Do you mind donating some memories for verification?" I shrugged, "No problem, really."

She tapped her wand to my temple, and I saw a white wisp coming out. She put it in her pensieve and said, "Potter, despite your defense of Miss Granger's honor, you did attack a student. I will give you detention tomorrow with Professor Lockhart, as a payment for it."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

I had to spend a few hours the next night helping Fancy-Pants Lockhart file fan-letters and send them his signed photos. I growled the entire time, before I started hearing it.

"Death... Kill... Death... Kill..."

I said, "Do you hear that, sir?"

He said, "What? I don't hear anything, Harry... but what I was saying was- Oh, look at the time! So late, go on, off to bed then."

I left the room, and Hermione and Ron caught me as I left. "How was detention?"

I said, "So-so... I keep hearing this thing in my head though... it's..."

I kept hearing the same words repeated as I walked down the hallway, Hermione and Ron following. Trajan hissed, "Master! We are in danger! There is a dangerous serpent nearby! He is hunting!" I drew my wand and said, "Trajan?" The snake darted ahead of, leaping from my leg, and slithering through the water towards an unseen end.

We arrived in a corridor, where there was the powerful scent of blood, and the sound of something dripping on the ground. I found the source - Sweet mother of Jesus.

Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from one of the candle-holders on the wall. Crimson blood was dripping from wounds on her body. I backed up in shock, sweet Jesus, how could somebody do such an act. Trajan curled up my arm and said, "A basilisk did this, my lord... such destruction can only be wrought by a basssssilisk..."

I shushed Trajan and whispered a thank you, and while were gaping at it, groups of people began to show up.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware?" Draco scoffed, "All the Mudbloods better be worrying then, they're next."

I nearly charged before Hermione snatched my arm and whispered, "Don't."

Mr. Filch came down the hallway, "What's all the crowding..." He stopped short when he saw his cat. "W-Who did this?" He turned to me, "Potter, I'll kill you!" He went to grab my shirt when Dumbledore warned, "Argus."

We turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape bearing down on the scene. They all gaped at the blood on the wall and Dumbledore said, "Everyone, back to your dorms immediately... except for you three. You stay here." Everyone quickly filed off, leaving us behind.

"What is this..." Dumbledore asked, looking at the wall.

Filch nastily responded, "It's Potter! He killed my cat!"

Dumbledore said, "No, the cat is simply petrified, Argus. It'll be fine..." He turned to me and I said, "I didn't do it, I swear. I was doing detention with Professor Lockhart for beating the stuffing out of Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah, yes, I do remember Professor McGonagall informing me of such an incident. Yes, yes, Harry did not do this, Argus... It was done by someone else."

He patted Filch's shoulder, "We'll transport her to the medical wing for a time, and she'll be fine once Madame Sprout makes her Mandrake potion."

He snarled, "I want to see punishment for my cat!"

Dumbledore frowned, "Argus. Go back to your office and have a bottle, calm down, will you?"

* * *

"The Chamber of Secrets, Ms. Granger? Alright, yes." Professor McGonagall nodded after Hermione's request for information.

"Many years ago, about 1000 or so, Hogwarts was founded here by four great wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin... Three of them lived harmoniously, while one, did not." She bore into the eyes of Draco Malfoy before continuing, "Angry, Slytherin left Hogwarts, because they refused to deny non-pure-blooded persons into the school... The rumor comes from the idea that Slytherin built a great chamber in the school, and housed a terrible beast that only his heir could contain and control."

"This school has been searched many times over for the Chamber of Secrets... but it has never been found... now enough of that, back to the lesson..." She began before Hermione asked, "What beast?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Well, nobody knows. It is believed to be something related to Slytherin... I have the idea that it may be a snake, but I am not totally sure."

I blinked, snake beast would make sense considering how Trajan reacted to the noises... but I spoke Parseltongue, and that was dangerous considering what was going on.

After class, I said, "Okay, so we definitely know that the Heir of Slytherin must be around here somewhere... perhaps it's Malfoy?"

Hermione asked, "But which one? Remember there are two."

"But James is a Gryffindor." I noted.

"But he's still a Malfoy, no? If Draco is the heir of Slytherin, that would mean that his brother is too." She retorted quickly.

I groused and Ron said, "But do you think James would unleash terror on the school, then? I mean, he was a calm bloke last year."

I shook my head, "I don't think James is involved. Perhaps we can trick Crabbe and Goyle, or perhaps threaten them, into telling us."

Hermione shook her head, "They physically outmatch us, and they're not that dumb... I have an idea, though."

"What?" Me and Ron both chimed in response.

"It'll be breaking about fifty school rules, but... we can make a Polyjuice Potion."

I gasped, "Hermione, that takes a month to brew! The entire school could be dead by then!"

Ron decided to crack a joke. Chuckling, he said, "Or worse, expelled."

Hermione huffed and smacked Ron's shoulder before saying, "I can get a book from the library about it-"

I shook my head, "No need. I have Advanced Potionmaking, which has a chapter on the Polyjuice Potion."

She smiled, "Excellent. I'll grab it immediately after classes... isn't the first Quidditch game today?"

I grinned, "You bet your ass it is, sweetheart."

* * *

My god, what a blood-bath this was.

Slytherin was just playing brutal and nasty, taking out Gryffindor players left and right with less than ethical methods. The score was 090-030, so I needed to grab the damn snitch.

I watched them form a triangle formation and go for the goal. One swung at my head with a bat, and I ducked just in time to not get my head taken off. I looked around and watched Draco float by me, "Alright there, scarhead?"

Just then, a Bludger went by my head. Wood called out, "Watch it, Harry!"

The Bludger came hurtling back, and smashed into Wood's broom, causing him to spiral to the ground. I ducked around, the Bludger following me. Hagrid shouted something from the stands, but I didn't really hear what he said.

The Bludger was stalking me at a rapid pace, and I kept diving back and forth, it smashing through the stands basic supports. I weaved away so nobody would get injured. Fortunately, I blew by, and the Bludger went flying away.

I stopped and Draco goaded, "Ha, Potter, training for the ballet?"

I saw the Snitch beside his head and charged after it, the Bludger returning at a rapid pace.

We went underneath the stands, and went speeding up to chase the snitch, and avoid the Bludger.

He laughed at me, "Slow Kraut broom, Potter. You'll never catch me!" I sped up, and overtook him really quickly, showing the true power of Heaven's Fire.

The Snitch went up back into the game, and I darted after it. Draco's broom got slammed into by the Bludger, which kept on it's path of destructive pursuit.

I nearly got to the Snitch, before I felt the Bludger slam into my arm, breaking it quite easily. To this day if I close my eyes and think long enough, I could swear I can see how my bones looked inside after it. Sickening snap and the feeling of horrible pain right afterwards.

Anyway, I pulled my arm in and snatched the Snitch barely, and my broom caught on the ground, and I crashed to the ground, sliding off of my broom into the sand, rolling freely across it. I struggled to sit up, and then I held up the Snitch, and the entire Gryffindor side went cheering.

Despite this, the Bludger kept trying to smash my face in. Hermione shouted a spell to negate the effects, and it exploded.

Lockhart ran up to me and said, "I'll deal with it."

I said, "Let go of me, asshole!"

He said, ignoring my demands to let me go, "Ausbesserung!" A blue light encapsulated my arm, and I felt the light being drained from my eyes.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out from the magic was, "That wasn't supposed to happen... I may have made an error..." and the sounds of Hermione angrily yelling something at Lockhart, not that I could understand it.


	2. Dealing With It

**Gotterdammerung: The Chamber  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dealing With It**

* * *

The instance I felt my consciousness return I _could just tell something_ was off. I shifted slightly in bed and slowly opened my eyes to see the faint outline of Hermione sleeping by my bed-side. It was dark, probably meaning it was the middle of the night. I looked around and heard footsteps outside.

Moving my really stiff neck, I spied the door swinging open, and some figures slowly entering the room. I squinted to see whatever it was, and I finally saw them putting Colin Creevy into a bed. I sighed loudly, He had been petrified, because I couldn't help him. The adults glanced over at me and Professor Dumbledore whispered something to them and seemingly glided his way across the floor to my bed-side.

"How are you, Harry?" He asked with a bit of a frown as he approached my bed-side.

I opened my mouth and in a raspy voice that sounded nothing like mine, "I feel like death... I want the number of the truck that hit me..."

Dumbledore's mouth quirked some, "You weren't hit by a truck, no, you broke your arm on the Quidditch pitch, remember?"

I blinked and rasped, "Yeah... but isn't that a quick fix? Why'd I pass out?"

Dumbledore's eyes cast away and he said, "Unfortunately, Professor Lockhart believed he knew the easiest way to fix your problem... and the spell had unintended side-effects... side-effects that may cause you irreparable psychological trauma."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What'd the great pillock do?"

Dumbledore sighed and stated, "Harry, I'd advise you to look in Miss Granger's pocket mirror. It may tell you the truth, for I don't know how to tell you in a way that won't upset you."

I sighed and waved my hand dismissively, "I can deal with that later, I want to know, what happened to poor Colin?"

"Mister Creevy was taking a photo of something, and the one responsible for the petrification got him."

I rolled my eyes, "One responsible, I'm only slightly aware it's a basilisk, Professor."

He looked at me firmly, "And how do you deduce that?"

I hissed, "Trajan!"

Trajan came slithering down from my leg, and coiling up around my arm. He hissed, "Mas-Mistress, you rang?"

I nodded and said to Dumbledore, "Trajan warned me right before Miss Norris was petrified. He was saying that there was a basilisk ahead."

Dumbledore looked at the animal for some time before saying, "Excellent deduction Harry. It seems Sherlock Holmes would be proud of you, if he was still around that is."

My eyebrow hit the top of my forehead and I sputtered, "Sherlock's real?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Nice chap. He was an anonymous free-lance detective running around magical England at the end of the 20th century... Unfortunately, poor chap got a bit unnerved seeing murders and killings so often, and so around the time the Great War broke out, the chap jumped from Big Ben, and... kersplat he went on the ground. Of course, Watson tried to talk him down, but failed to do so. He was being egged on by a chap named Sir Reichenbach... but that twit got what was coming to him, took a bullet," Dumbledore pressed his index finger between his eyes, "right here. Buried in Dunkirk, nobody knows what happened to his body."

"So all of Sherlock's adventures?"

"All real. Arthur Conan Doyle hated Sherlock, but Sherlock paid him well, and kept him from being imprisoned in Azkaban for less than ethical treatment of his house elves and his wife... You'd be surprised, Harry, how many famous people in history were wizards, and how bloody royal succession was in the wizarding world. Queen Victoria dodged sixteen assassinations by potion and wand, before she eventually poisoned George III, George IV and William IV. She lived a very long time. She retired from public view in 1901, and a double was buried. But in 1943, she was killed by Grindelwald, and she was buried by the Ministry at the same tomb all of her relatives went."

"...So wizardry's really large?"

Dumbledore nodded, "The Wizarding World is a broad, broad place, Harry. Every nation has wizards, but not every nation has a wizarding school. There are only six schools. Hogwarts is one, and we only take students from Britain, Ireland or the British Dominions."

He ticked another on his hand, "Durmstrang is in Sweden, and only accepts the brightest young minds in Central and Northern Europe. Very rarely will you see a gifted Slavic or Latin student there, most of the students they take in are Germanic. With the exception of Magyars, Bulgarians and Finns."

A third finger rose. "There's Beauxbaxtons in France. They're not picky, and anybody can attend there."

Fourth finger and fifth finger, "Salem Witches Institute and the Chesapeake Warlock Academy, located in Massachusetts and Virginia respectively. Both are famous American academies founded in the 17th century by witches and warlocks who left England. The founder of Salem's institute, Anne Hutchinson, was later exiled for being too conscious about the way Puritan life was, and the academy was later shut down in 1692 due to the Witch Trials. It wasn't reopened until 1837 by Horace Mann, who was a warlock. The other school was opened in 1587, when the first group of English warlocks arrived in Roanoke. The colony was abandoned, and the school became a fortress, and they remained so until new settlers came into the area, at which time, they reintegrated."

"The final school," raising a sixth finger, "is _Mahōtokoro_, located in Tokyo, Japan. I don't know much about it, but I hear it's a high grade school."

I scratched my head, "Why're you telling me these things again?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Ramblings of an old man, for a young person who hasn't been in his native world for so long, I figure you should know about things."

I shrugged and said, "So, is Lockhart getting locked away?"

Dumbledore rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "The Wizengamot will have to try him first. The trial isn't set yet due to me being unable to go to the Ministry because of all this rubbish I'm dealing with, but I will let you know. In the mean time, Professor McGonagall will inform you and Miss Granger of some changes to your residency."

He quickly departed and I fumbled for Hermione's pocket mirror and nearly choked on air. I poked my cheeks and blinked a few times. That was unfortunate. I was a girl now.

I glanced at Hermione and reached over and tried to wake her up. She continued to snore, before I punched her in the leg. She jerked awake and glared at me, "Ow! That hurt!"

I smirked, "I'm a girl, so it's okay, right?"

Hermione delivered a pretty nice punch to my arm, and I rubbed it, "Ow, rude."

She snorted, "You deserve it!"

I laughed some and said, "McGonagall's going to come up here and escort us to new quarters tomorrow. I guess it makes sense, considering I'm a girl... so I can't sleep in the standard male dorm..."

* * *

"So we're going to live in here from now on?" I marveled at the Elizabethan style two-person dorm that was stashed in Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall nodded, "With these circumstances, Miss Granger will serve as your educator in coping with your new changes, and the Headmaster insisted we house you two together for that reason."

I scratched behind my head and hummed, "It's very comforting... Why is this room here anyway?"

Professor McGonagall looked at me and explained, "Some students have been unable to reside with their schoolmates due to psychological handicaps that make them unable to handle such. They come to Hogwarts, Gryffindor especially, so very rarely, that we have only used this room for certain situations."

I thanked Professor McGonagall and after she departed, I said to Hermione, "So we're going to be living together during the school year." She smiled, "Yeah, I think it's absolutely awesome! Now, as for the Polyjuice Potion... It doesn't exactly permit for intersex transformations due to the complex physiology and biology of the reproductive organs, so you can't turn into Goyle or Crabbe... which means we're screwed, and I've been working so hard on the potion!"

I let out a hum and mumbled, "Perhaps we could get James to help out."

She sat on the red felt couch in front of the empty fireplace and looked like she was processing something, "I suppose we could. We just need to make-sure that Ron and James are capable of organizing the sufficient questions to pass to Malfoy to see what he knows."

I grabbed a pen and paper from my trunk and wrote down what we knew. "So we know the creature is definitely a basilisk, the dangerous shit could kill anybody with direct eye contact. Trajan has told us that much. But we don't know who's unleashing the damn creature, or where he's coming from."

Hermione eyed the paper critically, "It has to come from somewhere underneath the school, so it can't be in any high-level area, so we can limit our search to the first floor... and it has to be in an area nobody would look."

I narrowed my eyes. "We'll need to think about this some more."

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Harry, are you alright in there? Need some help?" Hermione asked from the other-side of the bathroom door.

I glanced back at the door while busily attending to the issue at hand. I finally replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get it. I just need to figure out- Ah!" I managed to get the damn thing sitting right and I triumphantly opened the door and said, "Uncomfortable as fuck, but I think I've got it down. So, today's the day then?"

She nodded, "We need to gather Ron and James and get them to meet us at Myrtle's bathroom. In the mean-time, Harry. Go to the Great Hall and get yourself some breakfast. You're losing vital nutrients, and I won't have you passing out from all the problems you're going to have today while we're trying to figure this out." She pointed fiercely to the door and I dropped my head some and said, "Aye, mum."

I shuffled out the door and made my way down to the Great Hall. I had been avoiding the Great Hall for the last month or so, only making appearances when necessary. I had promised myself I wouldn't let this transformation thing cause me problems, but when you're being stared at while trying to choke down a chicken leg, it's a bit annoying, especially when the Slytherin class is snickering about it.

But Hermione was right, I needed to eat. I muttered under my breath and cursed out Lockhart, menstruation and Mother Nature for being a trifecta of suffering. I sat down at the table and started eating voraciously. Everyone was staring at me.

I eventually snapped and shouted, "What the fuck are you lot looking at?" Everyone's eyes diverted as I went back to eating my food at the same pace and temper as before.

After finishing, I went up to the first-floor bathroom where Myrtle lived, and saw Hermione stewing the last bits of the potion. She said, "Well, it's ready. Ron and James said they'd be up momentarily." She sighed, "I was going to go in disguise as Millicent Bulstrode, but I wasn't able to get a good sample, and I don't want to run any major risks." She stated quietly, before looking up and smiling at me, "You know, at least when you got transformed, you came out cute."

I opened my mouth to reply when Ron and James darted into the bathroom. I said, "Ah, finally... Did the plan work?"

They nodded and brandished two vials with bits of hair in them. I recoiled some, "Hurry up, then."

James sighed, "I don't know about this, why couldn't I just go ask him myself?"

"Because you're his Gryffindor brother who's friends with Potter. He won't tell you squat. Now, drink your poison."

James gave a slight grunt and both he and Ron downed their Polyjuice Potions. I sat back and smiled, waiting for results.

Both of them looked sick, and dashed away into nearby stalls. There was a bit of retching heard, and Crabbe and Goyle both stumbled out of the stalls.

Ron (as Goyle) muttered, "Bloody hell..."

James (as Crabbe) blinked, "We still sound like ourselves."

I nodded, and crossed my arms, "You'll need to disguise your voices sufficiently, then."

* * *

"Okay, okay, favorite composition?" I asked Hermione as we waited in the bathroom for them to return. She gave thought to the question for several moments before replying, "I believe that place is reserved for Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture."

"Excellent piece. I'm more inclined towards Lohengrin... the whole damn thing."

Hermione smiled, "You're just as bad as James, honestly, with the German music."

I sniffed, "Is it my fault that Germans know how to compose good, hardcore opera?"

She shrugged and there was some sounds of noise in the hallway. I drew my wand and waited. Crabbe and Goyle, or at least, the half-transformed versions of them stumbled through the doorway and took deep breaths.

I raised an eyebrow, "You alright?"

Ron glared at me, "We nearly lost our cover, that's what happened!"

"...Did you find anything out?"

He shook his head, "Draco knows nothing of what's going on. He says he wishes he knew, though."

I swore and kicked one of the sinks. "Wasted resources, then..."

James shook his head too, "No, we figured something out. Dad told Draco that the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago by someone, somebody died then... and that Dad has a bunch of illegal artifacts around our house."

I nodded, "Fifty years ago, the Chamber was opened? Interesting... we may need to look into this."

* * *

We had split up to look into the events of fifty years prior, and some weeks had passed, with little results. I had to focus once more on Quidditch though, so the investigation took backseat to my intuitions of investigation. I had spotted Ron's little sister Ginny in these weeks, she looked relatively pale and sickly for a girl of her age. I would have to speak to Ron about getting on her health at least.

The next game was Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor, and it was going to be a doozy, at least, that's what Wood always ranted about. He had gone on a spiel about how "being a female would make me a better Seeker". He got a swatted in the head with a broomstick and I muttered, "Shut up, and let's just play."

As we were about to take the field, Professor McGonagall intercepted us and said, "The game is cancelled."

Everyone looked at each other and I said, "Cancelled?"

She looked directly into my eyes and nodded, "Yes, Miss Potter, Cancelled... Mister Wood," she snapped to his eyes, "Please escort your team to the dormitories. Miss Potter, please come with me. We're going to grab Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley as well, it's important."

After the three of us were gathered, we were taken to the hospital wing, and what I saw laying in bed made me want to vomit. Hermione was laid on the bed, petrified, her pocket mirror held in her hand, and folded piece of paper in the other. I took the paper from her hand and opened it, and read. It was notes Hermione was gathering on the circumstances of fifty years ago. It mentioned a boy named "Tom Riddle" who had recieved a high class award for helping Hogwarts. It was dated 1942, fifty years prior to the present... so that was a hint... at least.

I slipped the paper into my robe pocket, and sighed, and patted her arm. "Well, we'll save her..." I walked out of the room, "We'll save her."

* * *

I felt like I was going in circles. The library held no information at all about the events of the last opening. Most of the books in the library that even mentioned the span of years, focused entirely on the Second World War's magical theater.

I slammed my hand on the table in Hermione and I's dorm, and sighed. I checked the clock, which was sitting at 10:05. I went to my trunk and grabbed my invisibility cloak. I wrapped myself up in the cloth and disappeared through the porthole, looking to find some results, or at least blow off some steam.

I couldn't sneak into the hospital wing to see Hermione, because Madame Pomfrey had put several layers of wards around it, preventing anyone from entering without permission.

I swept the halls in search of some sort of help. I walked the first floor corridor when I heard the sound of running water. I cast my wand down and muttered, "Lumos minimam." The tip of my wand lit very dimly, showing that there was water in the corridor.

I walked towards the sound, casting my light around. I entered the bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle was brooding.

I took off my cloak and asked her, "You alright, Myrtle?"

She cast a glance at me, "No! Some mean old person came in here and threw a book at me!" She pouted and teared up.I raised an eyebrow, "A book?" I glanced around and saw a black leather book laying in the water. I picked it up, it was still dry. I muttered, "This thing's got some dark mojo in it." I stuck it in the folds of my invisibility cloak and I used my wand to turn off the water.

I raised an eyebrow at her for a minute and asked, "...Um, Myrtle, can I ask you something?"

She glanced at me and said, "Sure... I guess."

I nodded, "...How did you die?"

She sighed some, "I don't know for sure. It was oh, 50 years ago. Oliver Hornsby was making fun of my glasses, and I was crying in here alone. The door opened and I heard a boy's voice, talking in some slithering snake voice... and when I opened the door to yell at him, I fell over dead. I don't even really know what killed me, even."

I nodded, "Sorry to hear that, but I think... were people being petrified before you died?"

She nodded, "Yes... several of them... all Muggleborns."

I gulped. "You were killed by a Basilisk. Direct eye contact is fatal... Myrtle, you're a peach. Thank you." I dashed off back towards my dorm.

* * *

I lit the candle by the desk as I sat the book down. "T.M. Riddle" was embossed on the front - Tom Riddle. The guy who won an award during the 1940's for "service to the school".

I quickly opened it and looked over the pages, they were all blank, not a single one of the damn things having writing.

I dipped my quill in ink and scribbled, "My name is Harry Potter, Gryffindor."

I set the quill down, and frowned. The ink began to dry up and disappear, and was replaced by someone else's writing. "Hello, Harry Potter... I am Tom Riddle, Slytherin."

I sat back for a minute and thought. This book had sentience. Even in my limited knowledge of the wizarding world, I half-knew that this was a troubled diary, possessed by great evil... the only thing was, it may be the only way to get information about the Chamber's location. I knew all the other details, but this was about it.

I scribbled down on the paper, "Can you tell me anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

The ink vanished, and was replaced with, "No... but I can show you."

I felt like I was being sucked into a great vacuum, before I was deposited rather ungracefully on a cold marble floor. I glanced up to see a young sixteen year old boy standing on the platform I was on, watching a group of people in Ministry attire carry a girl's body down the staircase towards the Entrance Hall. I shivered at the body and watched the young man.

A voice said, "Riddle."

We both turned to see Professor Dumbledore, at least, a fifty-years younger version standing at the top of the stairs. He began to lecture Tom on being out of his room after hours.

"Is it true they're closing Hogwarts, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Headmaster Dippett may have no choice in the matter, Tom, if these attacks continue."

"So, if the person responsible is apprehended, the school will not be closed?"

He nodded and said, "Anything you wish to tell me?"

Tom Riddle shook his head, and quickly turned away. He began to dash off in another direction, and I followed him close behind, attempting to see what in God's name he was doing.

We came to a stop outside an old door in one of the back corridors of the school. Tom drew his wand and broke the lock, and threw the door open.

Inside was a gangly 16 year old half-giant. I knew the hair all too well.

Tom's voice said, "...Hello, Hagrid."


	3. The Chamber of Secrets

**Gotterdammerung: The Chamber  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Chamber of Secrets  
**

* * *

The sixteen year old boy slammed the chest down and turned around quickly, as Tom said, "I have to turn you in, Hagrid. You didn't mean for that thing to kill anyone, but someone is dead because of it, and you must take responsibility for it. The girls parents will be here tomorrow to figure something out."

Hagrid objected, "No, he's never hurt a fly! You're wrong! Aragog is a sweet little thing!"

Tom said, "Stand aside!" and Hagrid refused, leading to Tom waving his wand and blowing the little chest open, as a large spider escaped, dashing down the hallway into the darkness.

Tom muttered, "You'll be expelled for this, you know."

Hagrid dropped his hand and muttered, "I understand."

My eyes widened. Hagrid was the Heir of Slytherin? Before anything more could happen, I was sucked backward towards the darkness, and I found myself staring down at the blank diary.

I promptly picked it up and threw it in the trashcan in the Common Room. I got what I wanted from it, no longer needed it.

* * *

"So... it was Hagrid." I muttered to Ron and James, who were both sitting in the courtyard.

"Hagrid? Are you joking?" James laughed, "He couldn't hurt a fly, no, it wasn't Hagrid."

I shook my head, "He's all we have to go on right now. We need to ask him."

So later that night, the three of us took off to Hagrid's cottage in the dark. We didn't want to ask him in the day, so we wouldn't be interrupted. Under the invisibility cloak, we proceeded from Gryffindor tower down to Hagrid's cottage.

Knocking on the door, we heard him arming his crossbow and asking, "Whose there?"

He swung the door open and leveled the crossbow into the darkness and said, "Whose there?!"

We threw off the cloak and he pulled back, "Come in, come in..." He quickly whisked us inside, and said, "Care for some tea?" His voice was void of happiness, oddly.

I sighed and said, "Elephant in the room - Hagrid, do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid began to reply before saying, "Ah, get under the cloak, quickly!"

The three of us backed up to the far-end of the room and hid.

Minister Fudge and Professor Dumbledore entered the small cottage and Minister Fudge looked nervous. "Unfortunately, Hagrid, I come with bad news. The attacks are getting worse each time and on these Muggleborns, we must act soon, and well, considering the circumstances involving the last time it was opened, we're going to have to... take you into custody."

Hagrid gulped, "No, not Azkaban!"

Fudge nodded, "Unfortunately."

Dumbledore spoke, "I want it understand, that I have the utmost confidence in Rubeus' conduct thus far, and I see no reason for this, Minister."

Fudge replied, "It's his record, Headmaster. Record indeed."

The door opened again, and the slimeball Lucius Malfoy entered the room, "I have news to inform Professor Dumbledore of something."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "What is it you want from me then?"

Malfoy smirked and replied, "The other governours and I have decided it's time for you to step down, your ineffective handling of this situation thus far has been most unsavory, and we need action taken immediately. The governors shall convene in three days time to appoint a new Headmaster."

Fudge said, "But tradition,"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Miss McGonagall too is to be suspended as she, as Deputy Headmistress, has allowed these things to go way too far. Both shall leave Hogwarts immediately and not return until the governors can finish their investigation."

Dumbledore nodded, and his blue eyes were twinkling with an immense anger. He said, "Very well. I would like to make it known that Hogwarts always helps those who need it... and that there are those in the staff who are more than happy to help with any investigations into the auspices of these events..." He looked directly at my eyes, which looked understanding. He turned back to Malfoy's eyes, "By the way, Mister Malfoy, I hope you do realize that one of these signatures, representing the Potter investiture in Hogwarts... is invalid. This changes nothing, of course."

Hagrid nodded, "And I'll need someone to take care of Fang for me while I'm in Azkaban... and that if anyone was to figure out what was going on, you could follow the spiders, you know..." He departed, and the door slammed shut.

I drew the cloak off and said, "That slimy bastard, I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do."

James growled, "My father is involved, I do not doubt it. No man in his right mind would dismiss Dumbledore under such circumstances... We need to investigate that spiders thing, quickly."

The three of us left the cottage, and saw a stream of spiders heading into the Forbidden Forest. I drew my wand and sat, "Lumos."

The two did the same, and we followed it into the woods, despite Ron's objections thereof.

* * *

The spiders grew thicker as we approached our destination. The spiders were crawling into a tunnel that lead to somewhere on the otherside of the forest.

When we emerged, we found ourselves surrounded by a large colony of huge spiders.

"Intruders are not welcome here... identify yourself... Hagrid?"

I said, "No, we're Hagrid's friends. I'm Harry Potter."

The largest spider, who looked as large as a small UFO, Aragog, said, "Yes, and humans have never come here... Why?"

I said, "Hagrid's been accussed of attacking Muggleborns, just like last time!"

Aragog yelled, "NO! He is NOT responsible! The beast was born beneath Hogwarts, and it is a destructive thing that we fear! It is an evil beast, that is fatal..."

"A basilisk?" I asked.

He shouted, "DO NOT SPEAK IT'S NAME!"

More spiders began to enter the area as I began to mutter foulties, and I said, "Thanks for the info, we'll be leaving now."

Aragog laughed, "Go? No, you shall be killed, and feasted upon. Attack!"

Spiders attempted to swarm us, before I shouted, "Trajanae Maximae!" Trajan darted out from under my leg and formed a protective circle around us, his shape growing larger and larger with each minute. The large ball python, began to tear into the spiders, before he hissed, "Get on!"

We jumped onto Trajan, who darted off through the trees towards Hogwarts. As we were going, the three of us were casting spells behind us as spiders crawled onto Trajan's back. One nipped Ron's wand, which snapped in half. James cast an unforgivable spell on it, and it fell over dead, causing several of them to fall off. The magic began to wear off as we left the forest. Trajan sighed and curled up my leg as we stood by Hagrid's cottage.

"The spiders won't come this far out... I hope." We waited for several minutes, wands ready, and nothing came.

I sighed a breath of relief and looked at Ron, who was cradling his broken wand. I said, "It's probably hosed, but let me try something."

I tapped it, "Reparo."

The wand mended itself, but shot off random sparks of color.

"It might not work... but uh, you can do something."

* * *

"So... Hagrid is not responsible, Moaning Myrtle was killed by the basilisk, Aragog was framed for the murders, and the snake is somewhere around the first floor bathroom..."

I racked my brain as we walked the halls in the dark after leaving Hermione's bed, where we spent the early part of our night.

We were discussing how each person was petrified. As we walked down the hallway, "Myrtle died in the bathroom... the snake couldn't roam the halls... could they have roamed the pipes?"

A voice echoed, it was Snapes, "All teachers to the second floor corridor, all students to their room."

We were near the area, and we waited near it. I gasped at what I saw on the wall. "HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER."

Lockhart approached, and Snape said, "You've known all along where it is, and you can find it, can you not? Go get it, Lockhart."

Everyone murmured as Lockhart nodded, "Sure thing, I'll be in my office preparing." He walked off.

There was muttering, and Ron heard, "Ginny Weasley."

He nearly had a heart attack, and we both ran off to find Lockhart. Snape eyed us walking away and he tailed behind us from a safe distance.

* * *

"Lockhart, we have something for you to hear..." We saw him packing up.

"Where the fuck are you going, git?" I asked.

Lockhart looked panicked, "I've got to go! Sorry!"

"You're a fraud, then?"

He nodded, "I've been blanking minds and taking experiences, and writing books! Brilliant, eh... Unfortunately, the same to-"

Mine, Ron's and James' wands were in his face. "Try me, git."

We made our way to Myrtle's bathroom, and Trajan hissed to me, "Master, the entrance is here!"

I looked around and spied a snake-shaped faucet on one of the sinks. I looked at it and said, "This is strange, none of the other sinks have a snake-shaped faucet... with a Slytherin insignia."

I said, "We need to open this..." I began in Parseltongue, "Open your secrets."

There was a great rumbling as the sink began to open, revealing a passageway below the sinks, a great hole. I pressed my wand into Lockhart's back, "Get going, you fucking git." I shoved him down, and Ron jumped after him. I slid down the passageway's lengthy path, before landing.

I found myself standing on the ground near Ron and Lockhart. James had stayed up at the top, keeping guard. There were many bones around.

I said, "Keep your eyes peeled. If you hear or see any snake movement, immediately close your eyes."

We walked forward into a cavern, where snake skins were laying around. We looked around, before Lockhart fainted.

Ron muttered, and Lockhart snapped Ron's wand up and aimed it at us. He smiled, "It's over. Too late to save her, you two went insane at the sight of her body, and how I managed to save you, unfortunately. Goodbye to your memories then. OBLIVIATE!"

Ron's broken wand however, backfired. Lockhart was thrown backwards into the passageway, unconscious, as the rock cavern collapsed in, dividing me and Ron.

Ron's voice sounded from the otherside, "You alright, Harry?"

I called back, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to keep going, you get the git to safety."

Lockhart smiled, "Hello, who are you? Who'm I?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Get help if you can!"

* * *

I walked forward, through the caverns, looking for the basilisk. I kept my wand drawn in case I needed it. I took my robe off, as it was torn and tattered. I came upon a large metal door with snake encarvings.

Approaching it, I muttered in Parseltongue, "Open."

The vault door began to slowly slide open, revealing an empty chamber. Inside was an unconscious body - Ginny's body. I gasped and leapt from the top of the ladder, onto the stone floor beneath. The stone floor was surrounded on two sides by deep pond water, leading to a small area where a large mural of Salazar Slytherin watched over it.

Ginny's body didn't move, and I dashed at full pace to get to her. Ron's sister needed my help, right?

I kneeled by her body, clutching my wand, "Wake up, damnit..."

A voice said, "She's not waking up."

I looked to the voice. It was Tom Riddle.

"What the hell? Tom Riddle? You're dead... or really old... your a ghost then?"

He shook his head, "A memory."

I tapped my wand to my leg, "Trajanae Maximae."

Trajan uncurled from my leg and grew exponentially, becoming as large a previous snake.

"It was her who opened it, Harry... she was the one who committed all the atrocities, all under my command... I grow strong, and she grows weak, and oh, excellent snake, there. Not as strong as my basilisk, however... And ah, you are such a beautiful girl, I didn't think you would become a girl to satisfy me."

"I did not, you creepy shit." I backed up and Trajan hissed menacingly. He backed away and huffed, "Do you even know who I am, you insolent brat?"

"No."

"You defeated me one night, with only a scar... I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, you insolent child. VOLDEMORT. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."

He hissed, and there was the sounds of snakes. Trajan defended me as I shut my eyes, and the Basilisk entered the chamber, and they fought. I kept my eyes covered and Riddle charged at me. A bird caw came and the phoenix dropped the Sorting Hat at my feet. I picked it up and reached inside, finding a sword.

I swung the sword at Riddle's head, and he narrowly ducked, and I rolled back. The two snakes continued to battle as Trajan evaded and retreated. I had an idea. I reached back and threw my sword back. Fawkes caught it, and the sharp blade tore the Basilisk's eyes out, leaving shallow holes. Trajan's magical growth weakened, and he returned to my leg. I drew the sword once more, and I ducked the Basilisk's continued attacks at me.

He pursued me through several tunnels, before we emerged once more in the Chamber. I drew the sword and decided to make a final standing. The Basilisk bit at me, and his fangs penetrated my left arm. Searing pain shot through it as I staggered some, and came back, stabbing upwards into the mouth of the damn thing. It recoiled in pain and backed up, as I slashed at it several more times. It collapsed on the ground and began to coil backwards, but I stabbed it once more. The beast died, and I turned to Riddle, my body weakening.

"You're dead, Potter. You've been poisoned, there's no hope for you now." He cackled, before I swung my blade down, and cleaved the book in two. The two halves began to spit ink, as Riddle screamed in pain, and began to turn to ash.

I angrily muttered, "You have not won either, Riddle. If I die, so shall you."

I caved to my knees as Riddle's screaming fainted, and I felt myself growing numb. My vision began to fade as I saw Ginny beginning to stir. I smiled some and said, "This is the end... I suppose..."

I felt myself being lifted up by an unseen benefactor, and he said, "I shall not fail you again, Lily... She will not die, Lily... She will live... all shall live, just this once... no death..." A caw I heard overhead as I began to black out, landed nearby and I heard cries, before I felt myself suddenly waking up. Fawkes nuzzled me and I saw Snape, looking at me with immense pain in his eyes.

Fawkes lifted everyone out of the Chamber, back towards the top of the level.

* * *

"You boys have both earned special awards for your services... Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy. Please take these letters to the Owlery, I need to speak to Harry alone."

I sat down and Dumbledore smiled, "You have done great, but I have some bad news for you... Fawkes tears have healed you, but the damage done to your body has made it... well, impossible to restore you to your old form. You're doomed to live out your life as a female."

I blinked, "...That's not so bad, it's not like I'm weak."

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed, now, as for your thoughts about Riddle's similarities to you, just because you are both orphans, can speak Parseltongue, and lived in bad conditions prior to Hogwarts, does not mean that you will become him. Your heart is stronger, and you were the one who summoned the Sword of Gryffindor, which only one of his house could do sufficiently."

The door opened, and Git Malfoy entered the room with his elf, Dobby. I asked, "Dobby, you work for Malfoy?" I angrily glared at him as he brushed me aside, and glared at Dumbledore.

"You're back, then... absolutely terrible... and the governors seem to have stated there was a level of blackmail, and thus they've decided to suspend you."

He angrily muttered, "I've only been working in the interests of the school and it's students. I assume the person has been identified?"

Dumbledore nodded, "And Voldemort has been acting through a proxy, by means of a diary..." He raised it, and Dumbledore said, "Fortunately, Mister Potter discovered it, and now there are hopes that these things will not appear again, I suppose."

Malfoy angrily grit his teeth, "Of course, we must thank Mister Potter for," his sarcastic tone intensified, "saving the day once more." He had this dramatic light on his face that made it look like a noir film. I wanted to kill the shitface, but whatever.

I drew my sock off, nabbed the diary, and smirked, after watching Dobby get thrown down the small steps.

I dashed after him and said, "Oh, Mister Malfoy, I have something for you."

Malfoy glared at me, "Oh?"

I gave him the diary, "This is yours, you slipped this into her cauldron, you sick bastard."

Malfoy smirked, "Of course." He gave the diary to Dobby, and Malfoy came close, "Prove it." He said, "Come, Dobby." and walked down the hall.

Dobby opened the book and said, "He gave a sock! Dobby is free!" He laughed.

Malfoy angrily drew his wand, "You cost me my elf, Potter! Avada Ke-"

He was knocked out by a quick wave of Dobby's hand, and went flying back off a balcony, falling several stories, shattering his spine.

I gasped, "He just-"

Dobby nodded, "Thank you, Harry Potter... Thank you... you saved me, you freed me. How can I repay you?!"

I smiled, "One thing... never try to save my life again."

Dobby nodded, "Of course."

* * *

The ending feast for the year had an air of "Peace at last."

I was sitting at a table, talking to my friends. Neville drew my attention to Hermione. I smiled at her, and took off running.

She jumped into my arms and she gave me a kiss that might've been too long to be appropriate, and I hugged her deeply, "I'm glad your okay, Hermione... I'm so glad..." I began to cry some, and I said, "...I'm going to be like this forever, Hermione..."

She smiled, "I don't care, I love you either way."

We sat down as Dumbledore began to address the school, "We thank Professor Sprout for her mandrakes, that allowed for everyone to be saved... as a treat, all exams are henceforth invalidated and cancelled. Snape sighed, and rubbed his eyes, and looked at me with concern.

The door opened, and Hagrid walked through the door, and said, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic from Azkaban was terrible... and some bird got lost deliverin' me papers, Bloody thing called Erroll."

He gave us a thank you for saving him, and I smiled, "It's nothing without you, man. You're one of the coolest guys here."

Dumbledore began to applaud, and the teachers joined in, and it soon grew to include the entire school, applauding Hagrid's mettle for being a great guy, which I thought was pretty cool.

The level of tiredness I was feeling at the moment began to grow, and I sat down with Hermione and said to her, "You know... I think I'm going to leave England this summer. Go somewhere... else for once. I need a vacation. Two years I've nearly lost me life by the hand of that jerkoff Moldywart."

She said, "Where are you going to go?"

I shrugged, "I dunno... I'm rich... maybe Japan."


End file.
